Together Again
by SeverNSkull
Summary: Kakashi has finally made it into the afterlife with Obito and Rin, but Obito's still stuck on the consequences of what he did in life. Luckily, Rin steps in to get these two emotionally constipated shinobi to talk it out. (For KakaObi Week 2019, Day 1)


"Kakashi!" Rin greeted excitedly, waving at the new arrival as he begins to materialize in the Summerlands. He looks exactly like he did when they were a team on their last mission together before he got the distinctive scar over his left eye. Kakashi looks down at his person to take in his appearance as Rin runs up to him excitedly.

"Kakashi! We're so glad you're here! Obito and I have been waiting for you for ages," Rin chirped, taking one of his wrists and dragging him over to where Obito stood, pouting and gazing down at his feet.

"Sorry, Rin. Obito," Kakashi offered apologetically, "I guess I got lost on the path of life."

Obito scoffed at that and crossed his arms, still refusing to look at Kakashi.

Rin bumped his shoulder, still grasping Kakashi warmly. "Obito, don't be like that. Kakashi's finally here."

"Yeah. I heard," Obito muttered, turning his back to the two of them. Rin and Kakashi both pouted at him. Kakashi averted his eyes for a moment, his heart clenching at the sight of Obito's back to him. It stung. He was certain they had become friends in the end. Kakashi tried to hide the expression of hurt that threatened to cross his face.

Rin slipped her arm into Obito's, startling the boy and began to lead both him and Kakashi further into the afterlife. "Come on, you two! Let's go do something fun! There's a lot of people that want to see you," she said and the two of them reluctantly followed.

Kakashi was glad to see all the familiar faces again. It wasn't so bad being up here. His father was up here, Minato-sensei and Kushina were here, as were his two closest friends. But it didn't seem enough. Despite how friendly and welcoming everyone else was, Obito was still cold and quiet. Kakashi didn't want to push the matter, but he was beginning to worry. He remembered his last conversation with Obito and how he had seemed so ashamed of himself. Could that be it?

"Hey, I know a place you'll want to see, Kakashi," Rin sang, pulling him along once more, with a just as reluctant Obito as earlier. "It's beautiful, Kakashi! You'll love it."

Kakashi shrugged in acceptance. "Whatever you say," he said, complying easily to her will as Obito's pout deepened. He seemed to know where she was headed at least.

She drags the two of them to a field of tulips in sunny yellow, deeply vibrant red, and soft, effeminate pink. It stretched as far as the eye could see and the eternally blooming stalks whispered in the breeze. The colors were bright and lovely like a masterpiece brought to life in nature. Kakashi couldn't recall seeing anything like it on any of his missions and it brought a soft smile to his face.

"It's just as nice as you said it would be, R-," Kakashi glanced around. He didn't even notice Rin drop her hold on his wrist and now she was gone, leaving just him and Obito standing alone in the field.

Obito whipped every which direction to search for her. He scowled when he realized that she left neither hide nor hair of where she had fled off to. Cupping his hands around his mouth he called out for her, "Rin!"

There wasn't an answer.

"Rin!" Obito tried again but reaped the same result. He made a sound of frustration. "That wasn't fair, Rin! You know what it was? Rude! I'll get you back for this!" The Uchiha threw up his arms and took a deadfall backward, crushing a few of the tulips.

Kakashi looked down at him, raising a curious brow.

"You want to talk to me, right?" Obito mumbled, still not looking at him, his gaze lingering far off into the distance.

Kakashi shrugged and carefully sat down a few feet away from the other boy, planting himself on his bottom with his knees raised, arms resting over the top of them. "Last time I saw you, you said you couldn't figure out what to say. I was wondering if that's why you've been so gloomy," he asked Obito, who still hadn't found the ability to glance his direction.

Obito took a deep breath and exhaled, rustling one of the mellow tulips that reached towards his face. "Yeah. I've had a lot of time to think about it - decades even - but, I still can't seem to find the right words," the Uchiha confided.

Kakashi leaned back, propping himself up on his palms. "I don't think there's much cause to talk about it. It's all over now and we're all together again," he said, watching the twitch of Obito's lips. "It doesn't matter anymore, Obito. We can be friends again; you, me, and Rin."

"But it matters to me," Obito declared, his voice rising. The boy's onyx eyes shut tightly and his jaw clenched, his entire body tensing. He looked as though he was holding back tears to boot, so Kakashi let him have his moment and waited patiently for the Uchiha's being to relax.

"Kakashi," he said softly, "I screwed up. I caused so much trouble for the world. I summoned the Juubi, put my nose in the middle of Kirigakure politics, I raised an army, and I…" he hesitated, his voice growing hoarse as he continued, "I killed Sensei and Kushina. I'm not worthy of friendship, Kakashi. I'm a bad person; I'm not even worth Rin's friendship."

"And here I always remembered you as being the 'glass half-full' type," Kakashi scoffed, receiving Obito's annoyed scowl at last. "You're not a bad person; you were misguided, but even though you caused some bad things to happen, good rose up to take its place. The Shinobi Nations are more peaceful than they've been since the time of the Sage of Six Paths and your meddling caused a great deal of change in the way the world runs. Not to mention, you helped to defeat a goddess-"

"That would have never been freed had I not sided with Madara…"

"She would have been freed by the next generation anyhow," Kakashi input with a tilt of his head and a small shrug. "But are you going to wallow in the past forever? I've been waiting to see both of you together again since the day Rin died, and our meeting was long overdue." Kakashi pushed himself up off the ground and stood over the other shinobi, offering his hand. "So let's say we forget about the bad parts of our past and move forward? Let's make up! We have a lot of things to catch up on, together as friends." His eyes crinkled as he smiled at Obito.

Obito's sour look faded into one of utter astonishment. He was at a loss for words - truly at a loss for words. His eyes began to water and his lower lip quivered as tears threatened to roll down his face. "Gah!" he sat up with an angry cry. "Stupid googles! I must have gotten something in them and it got in my eyes!" Obito flipped his orange-tinted goggles up on the crest of his forehead to rub furiously at his eyes with his sleeve as he sniffled.

"Oh come on, Obito. You don't have to get so emotional," Kakashi scoffed playfully.

"Shut up, Bakakashi!" Obito defended. "It's… It's allergies! It has to be! I'm not crying!" Kakashi chuckled as Obito took his hand and pulled himself up off the ground, huffily.

"Sure it is," Kakashi teased once more, laughing more easily and Obito couldn't help but grin as he looked off to the side, biting the inside of his lip to keep in his own good humor.

That was when they noticed Rin jogging back up to them. "Did you two finally start getting along again?" She looked between the two of them, her wide, chestnut eyes finally landing on Obito.

"I think so," Kakashi replied, his humorous smile still in place.

Obito hummed happily and nodded. "Yeah. We're good."

Rin beamed pressing the pads of her fingers together joyously. "I'm so glad we can finally be friends again! Come on, you two! Let's go have fun!" And with that, she took ahold of each other their hands and the three of them bolted off, skipping and shouting happily through the field of tulips, all that remained of them being their footprints among the flowers. Each of their young hearts were full of love and friendship as they faded into history and into the pure lands. Their story has ended and the three of them are together, right where they belong, as best friends until the end of time.

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed that! This fic was for Day 1 of 14 for the KakaObi/ObiKaka 2019 event and the prompt for this particular day was either reincarnation or memories. I chose memories. I'll be posting the others as their day comes up between today until Feb. 15th, although, I am going to have a few that aren't complete. If that's the case, make sure to follow my tumblr where I'll be posting the incompleted days work until I can upload the full content.**

Thanks for reading!


End file.
